


calculating

by spoke



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/gifts).



Now, the problem with deciding that they can rebel against the authority of the Diamonds is, once you have you have no one to listen to.

At least, not in the completely mindless obedience way that a lot of them had been used to. Rose Quartz is kind of in charge by default, though that’s something she kind of has to argue about. Not gonna do anyone any good if they win this war only to end up following someone else. But Rose really does seem to mean it, about... well, everything. No rules, no one in charge of anyone, everyone free to do and be whatever they want. 

But for all that, they both know she’d rather Bismuth be making something other than weapons. Maybe she has a point, someday. But to get there they’ve gotta do things Bismuth’s way. Why a warrior like Rose has a problem with that, well. If they were all the same, she’d never have gotten to the point of being able to explain to everyone why they don’t have to listen to the Diamonds.

But she knows now, that she can see things Rose doesn’t, can solve all their problems in a way Rose isn’t willing to. And if she has to rebel against the one who taught her how, that’s how it’s got to be. But she is not gonna stand by and let the upper crusts grind her and her family to dust.

The problem is how to convince her. She can’t make a big deal out of this, present the weapon in front of everyone. She needs to give Rose a chance to listen without making it about who’s boss. And if she decides not to listen, then Bismuth will still have the chance to talk to everyone else, quiet like. 

Which now that she thinks about it, is probably how Rose got started...

 


End file.
